


Killua is baby

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha Gon Freecs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Killua Zoldyck, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Killua finds out his an omega and has his first heat.Nesting and saucy :D because I felt like it
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 29
Kudos: 477





	1. Clingy bitch

-Perspective of Gon-

Killua had been rather clingy lately, which Gon of course had no issue with, but it still didn’t leave his mind. 

Normally killua would be at a distance, keeping his own personal bubble to himself. But lately he would find (and use) any reason to cling to Gons side.

Like the other day, when Gon was petting a bypassing dog, killua would go right next to him and lean on his shoulder. 

Just this morning when Gon was making eggs on the stove, killua walked over, rubbing his eyes, as he walked straight into Gons back. He apologized saying “sorry, didn’t see where I was going” however he didn’t move before a few seconds later. 

Gon wondered why killua had suddenly become so clingy, so he went to confront him, like the idiot he is. 

“Ne, killua?” He started as he sat down next to the wrapped up boy on the couch. 

Killua startled for a second before humming softly. 

“Is something wrong?” Gon asked as he looked at killuas beautifully blue eyes. 

“What do you mean?” Killua replied as he put his phone down on the coffee table. 

“You seem rather clingy lately, I was just wondering if you had something on mind” 

killua looked surprised as if he had no idea what gon was talking about. “I have?” A confused look on his face, could he really not see it?

“Never mind” Gon said as he stood up and left confused.

Gon was sitting on his bed, phone in hand. He was really supposed to be looking at the meme on screen, but his mind was elsewhere. Killua was definitely acting odd, but why?

2:43pm  me:

Kurapika, I need your help!

2:56pm  pikachu:

I swear to god, if you fell into the toilet again, imma leave you there.

2:57pm  me:

That was only twice! Also it’s about killua. He’s acting odd and is being really clingy.

3:08pm  pikachu:

How tf am I supposed to help with that? Why don’t you just speak to him, like a normal person would do?

3:08pm  me:

I did! That’s why I’m asking you!

3:13pm  pikachu:

What did he say?

3:15pm  pikachu:

You’ve been typing for 2 minutes now, just call me already.

-Calling pikachu-

“Alright, just tell me what’s going on” Kurapika said as soon as the call connected.

“Killua is acting really clingy, as I wrote and when I confronted him about it, he looked at me like I was trying to speak politics with a baby!” Gon said in frustration.

“What do you mean by clingy? Like does he hug you constantly?” Gon could hear Kurapika sigh as he asked.

“It’s like.. like every time he can get close to me, he does. He doesn’t do it openly, almost as if he doesn’t do it on purpose. I’m just worried because of the way he acted when I asked into it” was he overreacting? Maybe he was, but he could just feel that something was odd.

“Just wait and see, it’s not like he’s hurting anyone” kurapika did not sound very interested, but Gon toke the advise anyway.

“Thanks pika, I might text you again” gon said and he heard a deep sigh, before he ended the call.

-and the very next day-

Gon woke up to a pressure on his side, it was warm and had half his body sweating. He looked to the side to see what it was, even though he had an idea of it. 

And just as he thought, killua was cuddling up against his side. They didn’t share a bed, so why was killua in his? He couldn’t move, not when killua looked unbelievably adorable. 

He tried to go back to sleep, but how was he supposed to, when the boy he have had a crush on since they were twelve, cuddled his side?

Gon grabbed his phone and toke a picture, sending it to Kurapika.

7:48am  image sent 

We don’t share the same bed, can you see what I meant by odd? Killua would never had slept in my bed without asking.

Gon put his phone to the side, he knew it was too early to expect a response. He put his free hand on killua head and stroked it through his hair. 

“Soft” Gon mumbled, hand still in killuas hair.

Gon startled when killua began to move with a low displeased moan. Gon toke his hand away faster than Godspeed and closed his eyes.

When killua didn’t move for a while, he opened his eyes again. He looked to the side, to notice that killuas eyes were wide open.

“G-Gon!?” Killua almost screamed out as he moved back, leaving Gons side cold. 

“Why are you in my bed?” Gon laughed as he could see the panic in killuas eyes.

“Your bed!? This is my b-“ killua looked around confused “shit, why am I in your bed?”

Gon couldn’t help but throw his head back and crack out a laugh. Killuas whole face was a mix of confusion and embarrassment. “Beats me” Gon said in between his laughter.

“I- why- umm I’m so sorry” killua said as he backed off the bed, almost falling over the side before landing on his feet. He quickly ran out the room, throwing the door shut behind him. 

-10 minutes later-

Gon knocked on killuas door once, twice and a third time too. “Killua?” There was no response, “killua are you in there? I’m coming in if you don’t answer” 

Killua still didn’t answer, so Gon opened the door slowly, peeking inside. “Why didn’t you answer?” He spoke to the ball of blankets on killuas bed. “I’m not mad, if that’s what you are thinking” Gon walked over and sat down on he edge of the bed.

Killua peeked out from under the blankets, “you aren’t?” He whispered out.

Gon shook his head, “of course not” he laughed shortly, “just confused”

Killua sat up, the blankets sliding down on his lap, “I-I don’t remember leaving my room yesterday” he said looking down on his hand, picking at his nail.

“It’s okay, you probably just walked in your sleep” Gon smiled softly at him and chuckled when killua looked away embarrassed.

“Yesterday you told me I had been clingy, I didn’t know what you meant then but I think I do now” killua was still looking away, “I’m sorry” 

“I really don’t mind, in fact, I actually kinda like it” Gon chuckled again

“D-Don’t say that, it’s embarrassing” killuas cheeks where completely red, Gon let out a laugh, earning himself a punch in the gut, leaving him to squirm forward sobbing.

“Killua! I’m sorry! You are just too cute” Gon chuckled, killua becoming completely red again.

“Aight, you’re going down” killua jumped over Gon, hitting him playfully.

“Aaah! Killua stop, I said I’m sorry” killua however didn’t stop, he just kept punching.

Gon grabbed onto both of killuas wrists, pining him to the bed in mere seconds. Killua stopped moving, eyes wide.

“G-Gon?” He whispered out, it toke Gon a few seconds to notice the position they were in. His leg was in between killuas thigh and their faces almost close enough to touch. 

“S-sorry!!” Gon said as he sprang back, of off killua. “I umm, I’m gonna go make breakfast” he said as he grabbed his phone and hurried out.

-in the kitchen-

“Holy fuck, shit okay, calm down Gon” he stumbled around mumbling. Why had killua looked at him that way, and why was his entire body warm as the sun. 

Killua still hadn’t left his room, what had just happened anyway. Normally they played around like that and killua would just have thrown him off. Something was definitely odd.

-2 hours later-

9:52am  pikachu:

Maybe he likes you ;)

Gon read the message, that wasn’t it, right? Killua didn’t like him, he always turned down any form of affection.

9:54am  me:

He woke up and left, he said he didn’t remember him leaving his own room

10:02am  pikachu:

Did you guys get your second gender yet?

10:03am  me:

Huh? No? What does that have to do with anything?

10:09am  pikachu:

Are you an idiot or what? Killua is acting like an omega close to heat, from what you told me.

Killua? An omega? No way, that makes no sense! Killua is not a- omg... what if he is?

10:13am  me:

Wouldn’t he cling to an alpha then? 

10:17am  pikachu:

You do realize that you could be an alpha, right? As hard as that is to believe, you surely have a few alpha traits. Like your stubbornness.

10:18am  me:

I am not stubborn! This is all so confusing! Kurapika!! What should I do?

10:23am  pikachu:

I don’t fucking know? You could go and get tested, both of you.

10:23am  me:

I guess, I could do that...

Damn, how was he supposed to get killua to the doctor when he still hadn’t left his room. Well they should probably do it for the better, at some point, this is the only logical reason for why killua would act so odd. 

Gon knocked on killuas door once again. He could hear killua was in there, from the way the bed creaked when he knocked.

“Come in?” Killua said quietly, well at least he answered this time.

The room was completely dark, curtains were rolled down and not a single light was on. On the bed, killua laid, holding his knees up to his chest.

“This might sound a little weird but, you and I should go up and get our second gender test” killua startled at the words.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Killua sounded... almost.. scared? No killua never got scared.

“I just thought, we were both old enough now to get tested. Also.. you have been acting kind of odd lately” his voice trailed off at the end of his sentence. He looked to the side, rubbing a hand through his hair. 

“O-okay” killua sat up, legs over the edge of the bed. “When?”

“Now?” Gon asked, looking at killuas hands that where placed on his lap.

“Let me just get changed then” killua said and gon left the room, closing the door behind him.

That was awkward, he thought as he went to get his keys and phone.

-at the hospital, 11:06am-

“alright, I will just need some form of ID.” The lady said behind the register.

Gon and killua put both their hunter licenses down. The lady looked at it before looking at them, eyes wide.

“I will make sure you are first in line, it will just be five minutes. Please sit down” and so they did. Gon still found it hilarious how everyone’s attitude changed when they saw the hunter license.

“You okay?” Gon asked as he saw the way killua trembled, killua just nodded as response.

Gon looked around the room and noticed a man sitting in the far left corner. The man was looking at killua, he wasn’t even trying to hide it. The way he looked at killua, reminded Gon of hisoka, and he did not like that. He starred daggers into to mans face, the man looked up and looked away terrified.

“Excuse me sir, would you please calm your pheromones down?” A female guard said, as she looked down on Gon from the entrance next to them.

“Huh?” What pheromones? Gon thought. 

“Your pheromones sir, you are scaring the other patients” she discretely pointed to killua next to him.

Gon turned around and noticed that killua looked like a mouse in a lions cage. “Killua, what’s wrong?” Gon said, completely forgetting what the guard had said to him.

“I-I don’t know” he stuttered, still looking frightened.

Killua almost jumped when their names got called in. Gon helped him off his seat and they followed the nurse down the hallway.

\- - -

“Alright, after you add spit to the liquid in this glass it will change color according to your second gender. Now if it turns yellow, you are an omega, if it turns blue you are a beta and if it turns red, you are an alpha. Does that make sense?” The nurse explained as she pointed down the the two glasses filled with something that looked a lot like water.

The nurse stood up and grabbed two flat plastic sticks and walked towards Gon, “Now I will just take a spit sample” she said and gon opened up his mouth. The little stick went down and scraped at his tongue. 

“Alright, now we will take yours, mr. Zoldyck” she said as she stirred it in one of the glasses. “It will take around five minutes before something happens” she explained as she walked over with the other stick that had been placed on the table. Killua opened his mouth and just like with gon, she toke the stick and scraped killuas tongue.

Gon felt kind of irritated and he didn’t really know why, after all the nurse was just doing her job. Yet he didn’t like that she touched killuas chin to hold his head up. 

“Alright, now we will just wait until something happens” she said after stirring the stick in the other glass.

And just like she had said, the color of the liquid changed in Gons glass. Gons eyes went wide, and so did killuas, when the color changed to a dark red. 

“Seems like you are a strong alpha, congratulations” she smiled at him and gon was still in shock. Him? An alpha? He had always thought he was a beta, like mito-San.

Half a minute later, killuas Test started changing color as well. “Seems like we have an omega” the nurse smiled again as she looked at the piss colored liquid. 

Killuas whole body went into a shock, and gon was ready to grab him if he fainted. Even though it was shocking for Gon as well, he was prepared for it. After all It explained killuas recent behavior.

“Mr. Zoldyck, i would recommend you reading this, so you know what to do. Also I have some medicine for your heat” she said as she handed killua a thin book, labeled ‘all about omegas’.She stood up and grabbed a bottle out of the cabinet.

“Now, it takes a few times before you can feel your heat is on the way. But if you ever feel dizzy out of nowhere, take this” she handed him the bottle and smiled. 

“If you don’t mind, I would like to speak with mr. Freecs. You can wait in the hall till I call you in again” the nurse smiled and killua hesitated to get up, he looked up and gon and left.

“Now I take it that he is your mate” the nurse said, the second killua closed the door. “Huh? No he’s just my friend” Gon blushed at the thought, killua his? It would be a dream.

“He was just clinging to your side, also you let out angry pheromones the second someone was close to him” she explained and gon looked confused, he hadn’t let any pheromones out, at least not on purpose. How does one even let out pheromones to beging with?

“I toke him here because he was suddenly acting different and clingy” Gon said as he felt his brain over heat, like an old computer trying to play sims.

“Sounds like he’s in pre-heat, Omegas get very clingy to their mate when in pre-heat and most never even realize it” that’s exactly what was going on with killua, he thought.

“What am i supposed to do then? He have never acted that way before in the four years I have known him” the nurse nodded and got up, she grabbed two books.

“Now, this is both the one for omegas and alphas. I recommend you read both, especially about omega heats. Also it seems you are not aware of your own pheromones, correct?” She asked as she handed over the two books, one identical to the one killua got and one labeled ‘alpha pheromones and more’.

“What do I do when killua goes into heat?” His brain was taking too much in already but he needed to know this.

“If you claim not to be his mate, you should just make sure he stays home and give him privacy. It’s also important that he takes the medicine I gave him” Gon nodded.

“It seems that you are reacting to killuas pheromones and that’s how your own has started to come in. I think that when he goes into heat you will begin to feel pheromones yourself” she explained as she got up and went for the door.

“Mr. Zoldyck, you may come back in now” killua came walking back, following the nurse. He had a finger stuck inside the book, he had probably read some while waiting.

“Now, I don’t have much more to say, but it’s important that you don’t leave the house alone, sir” killua nodded, he was being really quiet today, very unlike his normal self.

“Call this number if you get any problems or have any questions” she slid a paper card over the table and killua picked it up.

After saying goodbye to the nurse, they went home again.

-at home 1:24pm-

“Are you feeling alright? You don’t need anything? Just tell me and I will get it for you” Gon said as they toke their shoes off.

“Don’t Baby me, I might have turned out to be an omega but I’m not helpless” it seemed the normal killua was back, Gon smiled to himself.

“I know, I just want to make sure you are okay, you seemed kinda down at the hospital” Gon chuckled even tho it probably wasn’t a laughing matter, but Gon wasn’t exactly good at reading rooms.

“I just felt kind of strange, I don’t really know why” killua said as he threw his shoes to the side.

“You wanna talk about it? As in like idk explain what you feel” normally killua would say no to any kind of opening up, but yet again he felt like he just wanted to cry everything out in Gons arms. 

“If you don’t mind” he whispered out and gon beamed up like a lamppost at 6pm in the winter.

“Alright! Imma get us some hot chocolate” killuas eyes shined at the sound of chocolate, and he nodded aggressively.

-on killuas bed 1:38pm-

Gon walked in with a tray in hand, he had put some cookies in a bowl too. He looked down on the bed where killua had found all his blankets and put them out.

“Today was a lot to take in, and it’s not even 2pm yet” Gon said as he handed killua the mug of hot chocolate. Killua grabbed it happily and sipped up some of the foam on top.

“It kind of explained why I have been feeling so odd” killua said as he put his back on the beds headboard. He leaned into Gons side, their hips ghosting one another.

“The nurse said you might be in pre-heat, if you need anything just tell me alright?” Gon said softly as he looked down at killua sipping on his mug, he looked so calm.

“This sucks nuts, I feel super needy all the time” killua cursing is almost calming, he’s still himself after all. Gon let out a soft laugh, making killua grumble.

“I don’t mind if you are being clingy, I was just confused because you almost denied it at first” as he handed killua the cookie he was desperately trying to reach.

Killua put his head on Gons shoulder and pulled the blankets up over his body. He closed his eyes as he leant even further into Gons side.

The room was still dark from earlier and the floor was completely cleaned up.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Gon asked and killua nodded against his shoulder.

Gon turned on the tv that was hovering on the wall in front of the bed. He went down on killuas list on hunflix, “we can watch this one if you haven’t already” Gon said as he pressed in on it for a bigger view.

Killua nodded again, eyes still closed and body still cuddled up. It almost felt like they were dating. Gons cheeks heated up at the thought and he put his head on top of killuas.

They laid like that throughout the whole movie. “That was pretty good Movie, don’t you think?” Gon said, but there was no response from the white haired boy. 

“Killua?” Still no response. He looked down on the boy in his arms, he was sleeping and omg this was even cuter than this morning. 

Gon really had to piss though, but how could he move. It’s like when your cat which is normally aggressive, chooses to sleep on your lap. 

It didn’t take long for Gon to fall asleep as well, after all he just couldn’t get himself to move.

````


	2. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit saucy :p

-Killuas perspective-

Killua opened his eyes, his back in pain. He noticed that he had fallen asleep sitting up, well shit. He grabbed his phone in the darkness of the room and checked the time [9:37am] at least he hadn’t slept all da- wait he fell asleep at 3pm yesterday.

He leaned back again, going onto huntergram to look at memes. It wasn’t before what he had thought was the beds headboard moved, that he remembered yesterday. He turned around to see Gon, closed eyes and soft breathes leaving him.

He startled and moved off Gons side, why didn’t Gon leave yesterday? Even if he had fallen asleep, Gon would never had slept for so long. So why was he still here? The thoughts ran through killuas mind as he got up and left the room.

Killua was an omega.. his whole family were alphas as far back as known.. why and how did he turn out omega? If illumi found out, he would kill him. 

“Morning killua” he startled at Gons raspy voice, did he wake him up? “We slept through all of yesterday” killua answered, not like that changed the fact that it was morning. Killua felt kind of dizzy, maybe he should lay back down.

“I slept great even though I was sitting up” Gon commented, yet killua couldn’t find a response as his head went around like a carousel. He needed to lay down, “I need to lay down” he repeated, this time out loud. 

“Huh? Oh! Okay! Here let me help you back to the bed” Gon panicked in a very calm and supportive way, whatever that meant. He went over and offered a shoulder for support, but killua just grabbed onto him in a hug.

“Woah! I- do you want me to carry you back?” Gon stuttered and killua nodded against his chest. Gon lifted him off the ground with ease and carried him to killuas bed, Where he put him down gently.

“Water? Tea? More blankets?” Gon asked and killua felt his own mind running faster than Godspeed. What had Gon asked again? Blankets? Blankets sounds nice, soft soft blankets. Killuas mind was on the level of a dog at this point.

“Blankets” killua whispered as he tugged on Gons shirt. Gon left the room to find some more blankets and killua felt his heart twist. Why did Gon leave him? Where is Gon at? Killua kept questioning the boy’s disappearance as he felt his heart twist and spin uncomfortably.

Gon didn’t leave for long, only for two minutes and 27 seconds to be exact. Not that killua was counting. “There wasn’t any left in the living room, so I got my own from my room” Gon said as he put the stack of blankets on killuas bed. 

Killua grabbed one of them off the stack and put it to his face. He nuzzled into it and felt the softness and heat on his cheek. It smells like Gon, he thought as he hugged it closer. He had forgotten all the pain in his heart mere seconds ago.

He grabbed the other two in the stack and laid them out on the bed, stuffing them on top of his own. It smelt like Gon, the nice smell of pinewood and honey mixed up with a heavy scent of spice. Killua inhaled deeply, taking in all of the scent.

He was so concentrated on the blankets, that he didn’t notice Gon standing next to the bed with a huge smile mixed with tomato red cheeks. Not before Gon asked “do you want any food or something to drink?” And killua turned to see him still there.

“Chocolate” was the first thing that came to his mind, Gon giggled. “We don’t have any left, but I can go buy some for you” killua just nodded as he moved some of the blankets on his bed to a different place. It needed to look nice, for Gon. That was the thought that came to mind, but he didn’t acknowledge it.

Thinking about Gon, where was he at? Oh right, chocolate. Killua stood up and walked to the door in a drunken way. He opened the door quiet, almost like one would do at 4am when having to go on a snack trip.

He walked against the wall as he almost crawled into Gons room. The whole room smelt like Gon and killuas legs were getting sloppy, for what reason he didn’t know. He just knew, that he needed more of Gon.

He went over to the bed were he slammed face first into the pillows that were placed neatly against the headboard. It felt so nice, but he wanted to go back to his own room. He grabbed as many pillows he could carry and ran out the room.

As he got to his bed, he threw the pillows on and ran yet another trip to Gons room. He grabbed one of the shirts Gon had tossed on the floor and another one laying half under the bed. He then again toke them to his room.

He sat down onto the middle of what was starting to look like a circle of blankets, clothes and duvets. He laid the pillows out to the sides, perfectly to fit in the empty spots and laid out the shirts on top of them.

It smelled like Gon. Killua smiled like a complete idiot as he nuzzled into one of Gons shirts. His head started to spin around again, but not in an uncomfortable way. It felt almost like when Gon used to hug him out of nowhere. He buried his face completely.

What was he doing anyway? why did he take gons stuff? and why is there a constant urge in him to build up on his ‘comfort circle’? Killua was loosing his mind, he hadn’t read much in the omega book and had therefore no idea what was going on.

Killuas head flew out the pillow the instant he heard Gon open the door to their apartment. Before he realized it he had left his room and jumped at Gon who was standing still for some reason.

-Gons perspective-

He had just walked into the apartment when his head felt heavier than the world tree. He had dropped his grocery bag on the floor and stood completely still. 

The apartment was filled with a heavy, needy scent that made Gon dizzy to a point where he might faint. It smelled so sweet, like chocolate and bloomed hyacinths. It smelt fucking amazing, where did this smell come from?

His answer to that came jumping into his arms at Godspeed. Killua? Yeah, wow. That was all his brain managed to word out. He held onto killua tightly, yet more gentle than one would touch a flowers petal.

He snapped back to his senses as he looked into killuas burning blue eyes. Damn how he loved those eyes, he could look at them for days without getting bored. He noticed how killua was staring at him and blushed.

“What’s up” he grinned as he returned killuas stares. His head was feeling heavy and he just barely kept his mind stable. Killlua didn’t answer him, he just buried his face into Gons nape. Gon felt the heat stream from his toes and all the way to his head.

He could hear killua inhale sharply at his nape as well as he felt killuas warm breath on his trapezius. Gon was getting aroused by killuas actions, as he felt every sense slowly leave his mind. 

Killua smelt so good, like holy fucking shit. Was this what pheromones were like? If so, he couldn’t get enough of killuas. No, he had to stop. If killua was in heat, he wouldn’t be able to think. He wouldn’t want this.

Gon began to walk, slowly but steady, back to killuas room, as he tried to control his senses. Killua was still nuzzling against his neck, purring like a god damn cat. Why did he have to be so adorable?

As Gon got next to the bed he leaned over it so killua could flop down, into the softness that the bed had become. However killua didn’t let go of him, in fact he did the opposite.

Before Gon knew it, he had been tilted onto the bed and pinned under killua, who was hovering over him. His gaze was sharp, yet unbearably needy. Gon felt his heart beat at least a million beats a second. 

If the term gay panic would be a person, it would be Gon right now. Killua, had pinned him down onto his bed, staring at him with want. One can only get so hard, yet Gon almost felt like he was gonna break his pants if he didn’t throw them off soon.

However he was stuck, unable to do anything at all and it certainly didn’t make it any better when killua flopped down on top of him, rubbing his face on Gons shirt. He was purring like a cat as he snuggled up on Gons chest. 

Gon let out a prayer, that killua wouldn’t hate him after this. He had definitely lost his mind, but at this point he couldn’t do anything about it. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around killuas stomach, as he gently squeezed him closer.

A constant voice in his mind screaming for him to pull killua closer, claim him as his own. Another voice kept telling him to stop, and that it wasn’t right to do this to killua. Gon knew which voice to listen to, but his body didn’t.

His hands moved down killuas hip and onto his ass, where he squeezed his hands in place. Killua paused at the feeling, shortly after he leaned into it. He purred onto Gons neck as he moved his hips, causing their members to rub together. 

The feeling made Gon lose whatever sense that was left. He slid his left hand to killuas back, to support it. His right hand on the mattress as he swapped the potion, making him to be on top of killua. 

Killua gasped quietly as he hit the mattress. Gon leaned down and kissed him softly and gently, however killua turned it into a desperate kiss. He seemed so eager to get more, and who was Gon to stop him.

Gon parted his lips and let killuas tongue slip in. An unfamiliar yet incredible feeling filled his mouth and he couldn’t get enough. It felt better than taking a piss after a long day of holding it in. That was the only way Gon could explain it.

Killua tasted so sweet, and his scent was even sweeter. He couldn’t get enough, he needed more, he needed all of killua. That was the only thoughts that ran through his mind as he was french kissing killuas soft mouth.

Killua was cupping Gons face, while working his hips up to rub eagerly at Gons member. He let out soft pants, and every once in a while a quiet moan. Killuas sounds alone could make Gon nut then and there.

Gon toke his shirt off and threw it god knows where. Killua was quick to run his fingers down from Gons cheeks and onto his toned stomach instead. His hands were warmer and softer than usual.

Shortly after, Gon was slipping killuas shirt off as well and threw that too somewhere to the left. He kissed down from killuas cheek to chin, collarbone and finally down to killuas nipples where sucked on them tenderly.

Killua let out a gasp as he tightened his grip on Gons back, that he had earlier trailed his hands up and down on. Gon ran his hand up into killuas hair, his oh so soft hair. He pulled away from killuas chest and pressed their lips together instead.

he trailed his free hand down to killuas pants line, unzipping them. Their kiss became sloppier as Gon worked killuas pants off. Killua lifted his hips to make it easier for Gon the slide them off. Causing their stomachs to press together.

Killua was dripping wet under his pants. His boxers completely soaked at the back, now soaking into the mattress. Gon ran his hands under the boxers, making killua bite into Gons bottom lip for a good few second.

Gon slipped the boxers off and looked down at killuas member. Killua was squirming eagerly underneath him, waiting to be touched. Gon obeyed the unspoken command and placed his grip onto killuas member.

Killua threw his head back, pulling away from their kiss, that shortly after resumed. Gon was stroking his hand up and down on killuas member, gently. Killua was moaning into Gons mouth as he thrusted against Gons hand.

“You are so fucking hot” Gon breathed out in between kisses. Killua let out a pleasured sound, and Gon didn’t even have to look to know killua was smiling. Holy fuck, killua was so fucking cute and hot at the same time, it should be illegal.

“P-put it ihhhn” killua moaned out, fuck fuck fuck. It didn’t take Gon very long the undo his own pants and yeet them somewhere in the distance. Shortly after his boxers took the same path. 

He slipped his fingers off killuas member and down onto his needy hole. It was completely soaked and coated the tip of Gons finger. He slowly slid it in, making sure not to hurt his killua. 

Killuas mouth fell open and heavy breathes left him. Gons finger went in with ease and it didn’t take long before he stuck another one in there. Killua gasped out and when Gon stopped his movement to make sure his omega was alright, he cried out.

“Do-dont stop! Kee-ep going” he cried and gon obeyed, bending his fingers inside. Killua let out a loud moan as Gons fingers hit the spot. He threw his arms over Gons shoulders and hung onto him. 

Gon couldn’t wait anymore, he pulled his fingers out. Killua cried at the loss, but was soon met by the tip of Gons member. Once again a loud moan escaped killua, as Gon pressed in slowly. 

When killua had finally adjusted to Gons size, he started to move faster. Killuas lips trembled as he moaned out Gons name. His grip around Gons shoulders had become tighter and his back was hovering over the bed.

Damn killua was really turning him on. “You are fucking perfect” he whispered into killuas ears. Killua became tighter around Gons member, causing Gon to gasp. Did killua like to be praised? He always told him to cut it off.

“You are amazing” he tested his theory and just like he had thought, killua reacted. He had moaned out a curse and dug his nails into Gons back. A lightbulb turned on over Gons head as he got an idea. 

“Your face is so pretty” killua moaned at Gons comment. Gon wondered if the normal killua also loved to get praised. He would definitely have to test it out, when killuas heat was over, that is. 

Gon kept on complimenting killua as they both got closer and with a last sweet nothing whispered out, killua came. His eyes had caught tears and his mouth was parted open. He looked so hot, Gon couldn’t help but cum shortly after.

Gon leaned down next to killua, who was still catching his breath. As he did, Gon was staring at his face. He had come back to his senses and was thinking everything through. He didn’t regret it, in fact he wanted to go yet another time.

His head was still dizzy from killuas pheromones that had only become stronger. The room smelt like a mix of sweat and flowers. Gon chuckled as he put his hand into killuas hair. It was a bit wet with sweat, but still very soft and fluffy.

Killuas breath had evened out and he was now laying still. Gon rolled to his side and noticed that the white kitten had fallen asleep. Well of course he wasn’t an actual kitten, but he surely was as cute as one.

It didn’t take Gon long to fall asleep, his hand still in killuas hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the late update. But I had a huge writers block. So if some parts don’t fit together, it’s because I wrote small parts over a long time. Also didn’t feel like reading it through:p


	3. Well shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua wakes up and remembers everything!

-Killuas POV-

Killua woke up, soaked in sweat. Wait when had he fallen asleep? Last thing he remembered was running into Gons room. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but was stopped by the arm on top of his chest.

Terrified, he turned around to see his best friend next to him. It didn’t take long before he realized that Gon was naked, and only a blink of the eye to notice he himself was naked as well.

“Aight, time to kill myself” he mumbled, as he carefully got out from under Gons arm. What had happened yesterday? Why were they both naked and why did his back hurt so much. He knew the answer but refused to acknowledge it.

As he stood up, he noticed something drip down onto his thigh. As he looked down on the slightly transparent white liquid he screamed. He put his hands over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. 

He turned the shower on quickly and sat down on the toilet. “This is all a misunderstanding, Gon would never, not with me” he whispered to himself, or so he thought he did at least. 

“Killua? Are you alright?” He startled at Gons voice, coming from the other side of the door. Should he answer him, or ignore him? Well the shower was on, so he couldn’t pretend like he wasn’t there. 

“Killua, What’s going on?” Gons asked, much to killuas dismay. What should he do? Killua was panicking, hands pressed onto his forehead. He tried to breath slowly, even tried to rub his eyes and pinch himself. It wasn’t a dream, fuck!

“Are you mad at me?” Gon whined and killua could hear him sliding down the door, onto the floor. What should he even answer? Should he just act like nothing happened? Should he say that he in fact was mad, but that would be a lie.

“N-no” he barely managed to word it out, the simple stupid word. What was even going to happen now? It’s all because he forgot to take that stupid medicine. Killua slapped his cheeks, definitely leaving a mark. He needed to think straight. Yeah like he was ever going to think straight when Gon had cummed inside his ass.

“Can we ta-“ Gon started, but killua cut him off “I have to shower” it came out a bit more harsh than expected, he wasn’t mad at all, just panicking. Gon was definitely gonna think he was mad at him now. He just made it worse.

He could hear Gon standing up and walking away. He let out a relieved sigh, and stepped into the shower. He let the warm water hit his face as he tried to get his shit together. He needed to talk to Gon, whether he wanted to or not.

-40 minutes later, after killua finally gained the courage to talk to Gon-

Killua stepped into his own bedroom, Gon wasn’t there. However the bed had new sheets on and was tidied up. All the blankets, clothes and pillows were stacked on top of the duvets. For some reason it made him really angry and sad.

He had spent all day on making his bed comfy and now it was destroyed. He fell onto his knees, a few feet away from the bed. Why was he being so emotional over something so stupid? No matter how much he thought about it, it still made him sad.

“Killua?” Gons voice called out in the distance. “There you are” this time the voice was right behind him. He was still looking hopelessly at the ground. He didn’t budge before Gon sat down next to him.

“What’s wrong?” He had the audacity to ask, killua was furious. He looked up at Gon, who was sitting only a few inches away. Before he knew it and before Gon knew it, he had slapped him. Leaving a red hand shaped mark on Gons left cheek.

“Huh?” Gon said in a quiet confusion. Killua snapped back to his senses and realized what he had just done. He moved back in a panic as he apologized at least a million times. Why had he just slapped Gon? He was mad, but why?

“I guess I deserved that” Gon said as he stood up and put a hand out to help killua up as well.

“I’m really sorry about yesterday, I should have given you that medicine” he said as they went over to sit on the his bed. Right! the bed, that’s why he was mad. Killua flopped onto the bed and started to redo what Gon had destroyed.

“Don’t clean my bed again” he growled out as he put the blankets in the right places. He was too pissed to admit that he was happy about yesterday, so he ignored what Gon had said. 

“It was soaked. I had to change the sheets” Gon snapped back softly. If killua was honest, which he wasn’t very often, then he liked the smell of Gon on his bed. It was calming his body down to a point where he could melt. 

“Did I fucking stutter? I said, don’t clean it again!” killua almost snapped Gons head off with his comment. You could almost see the drop of sweat appear on Gons head, like he was some kind of anime character.

“Sorry” Gon said as he moved off the bed. Killua stopped his movement for a second, before pulling Gons arm. He didn’t want Gon to leave, so he tugged Gon back down onto the bed.

“Stay” he whispered into Gons ear. Killua went back to building up his bed again, he didn’t really know what to call it. As he finished placing everything, he noticed that Gons shirts (that he had stolen yesterday) was missing.

“I read a bit in that omega book, while you showered” Gon started, “if I’m guessing right, you are nesting right now. I’m sorry if I broke your nest killua” a nest? It kinda did look like a nest. He never read on omegas, after all he came from an all alpha family. All but Alluka, who too was an omega. 

“What did it say” killua was curious, after all he had made this ‘nest’ or whatever without realizing it. Gon looked away and killua could see his ears turn red. Now he was really curious, Gon never blushed. 

“It um it says that omegas only let their mate into their nest, and that they take items from their mate to build the nest with” Gon was avoiding to look at killua. If killua would ever have a mate, it would be Gon and he knew that.

“You.. don’t you want to be my mate?” Killua asked as he leaned onto Gons back. Gon startled and visually panicked for a few second before answering with a silent “of course I do” gon was looking down at his hands flushed.

Gons words made killua feel an unholy amount of happiness. 

“I love you” killua whispered out and as he realized what he had just said, he panicked. He didn’t mean to say that, to be honest, he didn’t know why he said that. 

“Shit, Uhm I didn’t mean that” he internally pounced himself, how could he be so stupid. He looked over at Gon through the corner of his eye. He seemed to be in his own thou- HOLY FUCK!

“I love you too killua! I don’t ever want you to leave me, I don’t ever want to lose you” Gon had turned around faster than Godspeed and killua had almost jumped off the edge of the bed.

Gon loved him too? Killua thought after getting his heart back in his chest. Well it’s not like that thought didn’t make it pop right out again though. Killua head was starting to spin and his heart was racing.

“Can I have your shirts back?” Killua pouted out as he went to sit next to Gon. 

“Whyy~?” Gon said teasingly, it only made killua pout more. How was he supposed to say that he liked the smell of Gon? To describe the way he felt when he inhaled the scent and how calming it was?

“Never mind” killua said as he turned his head away. He really wanted them back, but he didn’t want to kill his pride more than it already had been. 

“You can have some clean ones, those you grabbed were laundry” Gon said as he got up, but killua pulled him back down again. He didn’t want him to leave, he needed him. As gross as it sounds.

“Then they won’t smell like you” killua mumbled embarrassed. Gon chuckled and killua couldn’t help but absolutely smack the soul out of his side. Gon fell over, hands clenching his stomach. (Insert allmight showing his stomach saying “half of my respiratory organs were destroyed” meme here)

“Fuck killua, that hurts like shit. Did you just use your nen on me?” Gon spat out in a pained tone. Killua just then realized that he did in fact just hit Gon with nen.

“Fuck! Sorry” he panicked once again and went over in front of Gon, to make sure he wasn’t dying. As soon as he did, Gon threw his arms around killuas torso and started to kiss his face.

Gon smooched his face as he hugged him tightly. He smiled a his “imma challenge the fucking sun” bright smile as he pulled away from the kiss. 

Killua.exe has stopped working.

Gons smile was far too bright and did something to him so up close. Gon surely was light, and by any means! His light. 

Killua couldn’t help but snuggle up against Gon, and they stayed like so for another hour or so.

-Perspective of Gon-

unread message from pikachu:  
“You haven’t texted me, so I’m assuming you either died or something happened between you and killua.”

Gon looked at his phone screen, killua was asleep on his chest. He remembered now that he never even told Kurapika about the test results.

4:29pm ME:  
“Sorry, so much happened after we went to the doctor! Killua had his first heat”

4:32pm PIKACHU:  
“Fucking called it! Leorio owes me 50$”

Did Kurapika really bet on killuas second gender? And did Leorio really put 50$ on the line? Gon chuckled at the thought.

4:33pm ME:  
“Leorio already owes me 230$ so get in line bitch”

4:35pm PIKACHU:  
“Why tf does he owe you that much? Wait I don’t even want to know”

4:36pm ME:  
“He needed the money for something last friday”

4:42pm PIKACHU:  
“he went to the strip club last friday”

4:43pm ME:  
“What!? He said it was super important. Are you sure?”

4:45pm PIKACHU:  
“I know because I went with him”

Gon looked at his phone pissed, that motherfu- geez. Next time he sees Leorio, he’s gonna get it with the fucking jajanken, no fucks given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to write on these as often as possible. But y’all gotta bear with me, I just had exams.


	4. Cake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy?!

-Killuas perspective-

A week had pasted and killuas heat was over.

Standing in the shower as the cold water ran down his back, killua was spacing out. He had been in the shower for what was probably hours, his mind was somewhere else. Every morning during his heat he had woken up to another embarrassing memory of Gon.

He would lie if he said that he disliked it, in fact he had never felt better. Gon had been so very careful with him, like he was a porcelain doll just waiting to be pushed onto the ground by a cat.

All he had been able to say was Gons name, because even though Gon had been careful, he had still fucked killua senseless. The way his fingers had touched killua all over in such a greedy way, it made killua blush deeply.

Gon had helped killua go through his heat, when the medicine hadn’t worked. After all killua was immune to most poisons and sadly also medicine. 

Killua stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his hips. He looked into the mirror and his eyes fell right onto the bite mark on his neck. It was surrounded by hickeys.

Gon had claimed killua as his mate three days into his heat. That was of course after Kurapika had yelled at them for not having done it yet. A bite was only temporary, it lasted until killuas next heat. It was to keep killua safe on missions, so he wouldn’t be affected by alpha pheromone. 

He had read a bit in his omega book about mating. He remembered reading that to get pregnant you had to have mated first, if it’s a male omega that is. 

SHIT! Killua ran out of the bathroom while screaming. He didn’t stop before Gon caught a hold of him and tried to calm him by patting his head. Killua completely forgot what he was screaming about for a few seconds as he felt Gons hand on his head.

Oh right.. SHIT! 

“GON!” He screamed as he pushed out of Gons hold.

“Woah killua, what’s going on?” Gon looked worried and terrified at the same time.

“I might be pregnant” he whispered it out, they were alone in the apartment so it made no sense really. 

“Congrats!” Gon hugged him, but quickly got pushed away.

“NO! No ‘congrats’! I don’t want to have a fucking demon inside me!” His whisper had turned into a shout. He was definitely about to hyperventilate and gon seemed to notice too.

“Shh shh, killua breathe” Gon showed a motion with his hand as he demonstrated how to breathe slowly, like killua was a fucking idiot.

“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM!?” killua screamed as he hit Gons hand.

“You don’t even know if you are pregnant, let’s get a test first”

“STOP USING LOGICS ON ME! LET ME PANIC IN PEACE!” Killua fell to the ground as he realized he had stopped breathing. Gon quickly sat down and helped killua get down from his panic.

“Calm now?” Gon asked after killua had finally started to steady his breathing. Killua nodded, “I will go buy you a test, you just stay here and stay calm” killua just nodded again.

“Need me to buy some more chocolate?” Gon asked as he was about to open the door and leave.

“I already have chocolate” not that he didn’t need more, chocolate was his next favorite thing.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be gone before I’m even back from the store, so imma buy some” he smiled and left.

“Tch, I am not that addicted to chocolate” killua mumbled as he stood up to go and retrieve his chocolate.

11:32am-sparky boi:  
“I need your help”

11:39am-Walmart sharingan:  
“I swear to god! Why is it you and gon think you can just use me as a therapist?”

11:40am-sparky boi:  
“Gon wrote to you too?”

11:43am-Walmart sharingan:  
“Yeah, now what tf is your issue?”

11:44am-sparky boi:  
“Can you make hisoka distract my brother? I really don’t need illumi to find out I not only got boned by Gon, but also am an omega”

11:45am-Walmart sharingan:  
“You want me to write that to hisoka? You really want me to tell that clown to go bone your brother?”

11:47am-sparky boi:  
“Wtf no! I said to distract him, not fuck him. Fucking hell why would you put that image in my head?”

11:48am-Walmart sharingan:  
“I am just saying what hisoka would have thought if i told him to ‘distract’ illumi”

11:49am-sparky boi:  
“Please just do it, I have to go bleach my mind now”

Killua put the phone down, his face in complete disgust. He just showered, but he was seriously thinking about going back in and bleach his poor soul.

If illumi found out that gon was his mate, he would definitely show up and try to get killua to come home. Illumi didn’t approve of Gon, “assassins didn’t need friends”. How couldn’t he see Gon the same way killua did, why was he so obsessed with getting killua back. Why did killua have to become the heir when he wasn’t even the oldest, all because of his hair color, what kind of fucked up shit is that anyway.

Maybe if he dyed his hair black, they would stop pestering him. Killua let out a loud laugh, however it quickly died down again. The only people that understands him is alluka and gon. 

If his dad was so obsessed with power, he shouldn’t have locked alluka into a basement. His whole family was an absolute shit show, a circus without a clown. 

If only he could stay with gon forever, that way he could be happy. But he knew, illumi was just waiting for a reason to pick him up and take him home. Like a kitten abandoned in an alleyway, in one of those ‘free’ boxes.

Killua felt like screaming, he felt like hiding away and just dying quietly, where no one could find him and where nobody would care for him. Yet at the same time he felt like he wanted to see the world in Gons arms.

He didn’t know he was crying before he found himself wiping away his tears. He heard the door open out in the hallway. He tried to dry his eyes off on his sleeve, but the tears kept falling. 

“Killua! I’m back” killua could just barely hear the sound of plastic bags as Gons steps became louder. Killua had given up on drying his eyes and had just thrown himself head first into the blankets laid on his bed.

If he couldn’t hide his tears, he just had to pretend he was asleep.

The door to his bedroom creaked open and gon stepped in. He rattled around with the bags before sitting down on killuas bed.

“I know you are not sleeping, I can hear your heartbeat is unsteady” well shit, there goes his master plan. He turned his head slowly, looking up at Gons figure.

“Wanna tell me what’s up?” Gon asked after a painfully long quietness. A part of killua wanted to tell Gon everything and another part was telling him to lie or avoid the question. So he chose the only real option and lied.

“Just tired” killua said somewhere between a whisper and a shout, whatever that’s supposed to mean. 

Gon just sighed, “I might not be very smart, but I’m not stupid”

“I’m serious, I couldn’t sleep at all last night” killua was a pretty good liar, after all he was trained to be able to lie. Of course that didn’t work on Gon, because Gon had some kind of 7th sense and it was scary.

Instead of arguing, Gon just picked up killua, like you would pick up a crying baby. It took killua a moment to realize, but when he did, he struggled like a god damn fish. 

“You know I will always be here for you, right?” Gon Just beamed a smile, but it wasn’t very genuine. 

“What makes you think I’m lying?” Killua said without really thinking.

“First of all, I know you enough to know when you are upset. Second of all, I was watching you sleep all night” how could Gon have no shame about saying such weird things, idiot.

“You really are we- ARG cut that out!” Killua was cut off by Gon placing soft kisses up and down his jawline. “Also! Stop holding me like this! I will kick you” Gon didn’t listen, of course. He just kept on kissing killuas jaw, cheeks and forehead.

-After a good few minutes of kisses and angy killua (who wasn’t actually angry, but just embarrassed)-

“I got the omega pregnancy test thingy for you” Gon said as he grabbed said test out of the bag.

“Also got something for you, but I won’t give it to you before after you take the test” 

“Geez, I was already planning to take it” killua grabbed the box and walked out into the bathroom.

He read the instructions and pissed on the damn stick. It said that it would take a few minutes before the result would show, so he sat down on the toilet seat. He wanted to see the result before Gon, mostly so he could say it was negative even if it wasn’t. He was just gonna get it yeeted out if the test was positive, who would want to have a child anyway.

Killua looked down on the test and saw the minus, hell yeah. Thankfully the test was negative and he could calm down, so why was he feeling so weird. A strange tug on his heart, almost like disappointment. But that couldn’t be it, after all he was happy.

He wiped his eyes and walked out the bathroom.

“So?” Gon was sitting impatiently in front of the door and killua nearly had a fucking heart attack. He showed the test to Gon and went back to throw it out and wash his hands once again.

“Follow me” Gon said as he pulled killuas wrist and tugged him forward. He pulled him all the way to the kitchen and asked killua to sit down.

“Here you go” Gon placed down a chocolate cake in front of killua. It had flowers made out of marzipan on it.

“You seemed down, so i got you a chocorobot flavored cake for you.

“Choco.. robot flavored?” Killua was basically drooling by now. Gon nodded and smiled at him

7:13pm-Walmart sharingan:  
“Alright, hisoka agreed. You own me one”

7:14pm-sparky boi:  
“I love you :3”

7:15pm-Walmart sharingan:  
“Oh go fuck yourself”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not writing on this! I just got a puppy and I have been babysitting it constantly. It keeps biting shoes!


	5. Pick-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka isn’t very reliable.

-Killua’s POV-

Gon was working today, so killua was home alone. He ran out of chocolate somewhere between noon and his second piss of the day.

As he walked back into their apartment, grocery bag in hand. He almost threw up at the sight of his brother, sitting on a chair in the hallway. Whenever he had showed up and however long he had waited for killua to leave the house, he didn’t want to know.

“Well that’s not a very nice way to great your loved brother” illumi spoke to break the silence that had build up between them. His voice was as cold and emotionless as ever.

“W-what the fuCK are you doing in my apartment?” Killua stuttered out as he backed towards the door he had just entered from. His heart was beating like crazy and he really wished Gon was next to him.

“Well you see, hisoka wrote to me and I got suspicious. I hacked his phone and noticed that a guy called Kurapika had told hisoka to distract me. Thinking that Kurapika had no reason for me to be distracted, I thought it might have something to do with you. So of course I came to check on you.” Fish eyes explained.

Of fucking course. Killua really hadn’t thought anything through at all. Maybe if he hadn’t even written to Kurapika to begin with, this wouldn’t have happened. All he had to do, was use his brain. But of course he hadn’t, why? Because he’s a stupid bitch.

“Please leave” as if that was gonna work. At least he could try to ask politely at first? 

“Aww killu, isn’t that a little unwelcoming of you? I just came by for a chat” not even Gon would believe such a shitty lie, and gon was a dog head.

“Please just get the fuck out of my life” killua said as he threw the door open, showing illumi out with his hands. However his brother didn’t leave, he just looked pissed now. Great, fucking amazing job, let’s make illumi mad, like life wasn’t shitty already.

“A trained assassin, yet i can read you like an open book. You are hiding something and I’m not leaving before you tell me” great, just what killua needed. He closed the door and sighed a little too loudly.

“I really hate you, I hope you know that” killua said as he walked past illumi, into the living room. He threw himself down on the couch and slowly sank into the pillows.

“Who is it you live with?” Illumi asked as he looked around the living room. “You don’t seem like the type of person to room with a stranger and I hardly believe you would have any friends”

Killua kicked the coffee table hard enough for it to fly off the ground and hit the wall next to Illumis face. He hadn’t really thought when he did it, but strongly regretted doing it as soon as it hit the ground.

“I do have friends and unlike yours, it’s not a pedofile clown” he spat out and quickly shut himself up when he noticed illumis aura getting heavy. 

“Is that so?” Illumi said in a somewhat angry voice. Killua felt a chill run down his spine, but ignored it.

“Are you still running around with that boy?” Illumi asked after killua had stayed silent and ignored his question.

“His name is Gon and yes I am. Is that such a huge problem? Are you going to try and kill him again?” Killua almost yelled. 

Killua gulped as he suddenly felt an immense pressure. His knees felt weak and he tried to stand, but failed and called right back onto the couch. He hadn’t noticed the tears in his eyes before wiping them off.

“You are acting spoiled as always. I knew the moment I stepped into this house that you were an omega and I tried to be nice and make you tell me first. I’m taking you back home” a train of fear ran over killua and he couldn’t even speak. 

Killua hesitated before he stood up and nodded. He couldn’t talk, he couldn’t even think. He couldn’t feel anything but fear, so he did as told.

Illumi didn’t give him time to even pack anything, he just grabbed killua by the wrist and pulled him out to the car. They drove to the airport and got on a plane to go home.

-Gons POV-

“Mr. Freecs! Thanks to your help, we got the case solved. Your pay has already been transferred to your bank account” Gon employer said running over to him. 

“I’m just doing my job. I have got to get back home now, but it was nice knowing you” he spoke with a soft chuckle. He had missed killua like crazy and was ready to take the first train that went home.

“KILLUA! I’M BACK!” He yelled from the hallway. There was no response, however it didn’t take long for Gon to pick up on illumis scent. He would remember it anywhere and it was especially heavy in the living room.

The first thing to come to Gons mind was anger. Gon knew exactly were killua was and didn’t hesitate for a second to pack his back and leave the apartment mere minutes after entering it. 

He was in a state of anger he hadn’t felt since fighting pitou. Gon hadn’t been there when killua needed him and illumi had somehow managed to take killua with him back to kukuroo mountain.

He was dazed out by the window for the whole flight and didn’t snap out of it before they landed.

He took the tourist bus to the gates and opened up five of the gates. Everyone who had been on the bus was in complete shock and didn’t even dare speak to him.

“Gon! You are here, thank god” canary said when he showed up at her post.

“Please tell me killua is here” he still wasn’t calm, but he couldn’t possibly be rude to canary.

“Something was wrong, I think illumi did something. Please help him” she smiled softly at him, relieved that he was there.

“Don’t worry, also, I will come for a cup of tea after, with killua” he said assuring. Canary nodded and let him past through the gate made of two pillars that Gon had destroyed one of, the first time he was there. 

He went past the butlers house and went further up the mountain. He had never been inside of killuas actual house, neither had he seen it from outside before. It was a lot bigger than the butler mansion, the size of a castle almost. Gon couldn’t help but wonder what they even needed all that space for.

He knocked politely on the door. Once, twice and then a third before it was opened. Gon remembered seeing this older man before, from killuas pictures of his family, but also from the fight against meruem. He had only seen him for a brief moment back then.

“Oh, it’s you” was all Zeno said as he walked to the side to let Gon inside. Killua had told Gon that Zeno was the only one with any kind of common sense at all. All but alluka of course. But she was off training with biscuit. 

Gon stepped into the castle-like building. He noticed killuas scent right away.

“Thank you” he said with a polite nod before walking further into the hallway.

“I let you in, but I’m not going to help you” Zeno said before leaving, with his hands behind his back. 

Gon knew what he got into when he entered the house of the most dangerous assassin family in the world. However he did not care if it meant getting killua back.

“KILLUA!” He yelled and it echoed through the hallway.

-killuas POV-

Killua was laying in his room. His mind was hazy and his nerves were ticking like a bomb. Regret, the only word that could describe how he felt. He had left Gon again, all because he was afraid of his stupid brother.

Laying in tears. Killua was lost into a silent nightmare that was his own thoughts.

“KILLUA!” He snapped out of his thoughts at the well known voice of his mate. Before he knew it, he had already left the room in search of Gon. 

“Where do you think you are going?” Killua came to a halt at the voice of illumis Google Translate voice. His heartbeat started to go up rapidly.

He was quiet for a bit before slapping himself and illumis eyes went wide.

“Fuck you” he said before running towards the hallway. Illumi was left in shock and the dust clouds that killua had left if it was a cartoon.

“GON!” He yelled as he sprinted down the stairs like sonic. 

The moment he saw Gons face he jumped and landed in Gons arms. They almost fell to the ground but Gon managed to gain foot on the ground.

They were both crying, but was cut off by a deep voice, “you two might want to leave before illumi shows up” killua jumped down to the ground, clearing his throat. “Thanks grandpa”

“I promised canary to visit her before we leave” Gon said as they headed down the mountain.

“Oh?” 

“She was worried about you, also I haven’t seen her in years” 

“I’m really sorry that I le-Mnf” killua got cut off by Gons lips.

“Don’t apologize” Gon said after pulling away. “I love you”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter, I didn’t read it through because I have the attention span of a goddamn fish. But if you liked it, then I will be starting a new longer fic soon.


End file.
